Aerrow’s Jealousy
by DarkGoddess90
Summary: What happends when our favorite Sky Kngiht gets jealous of every guy that Piper comes across after she has been sick? Can any good come from this or not? You'll just have to read to find out. Rated T to be safe. Aerrow x Piper oocness
1. Chapter 1

This is my third story. It will also be my first chapter story if people like it and want me to continue on. So please read and review and tell me what you think aobut it. I do not own Storm Hawks.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Aerrow's Jealousy**

Piper laid on her bed with a box of tissues on her nightstand. The team's last trip to Terra Blizzaris had left her with a nasty cold that seemed to only be getting worse as the minutes passed. It didn't help that Finn decided to play his nail biting music in her absence from the bridge. She was about to try to fall asleep again when a knock came to her door. "Come in" she managed to say in a weak voice.

Aerrow opened the door and leaned against the doorframe. He looked at Piper and took in the sight of his navigation officer/ tactics officer/ crystal specializes lying on her bed with tissues scattered on the floor. "How are you feeling?" he questioned her.

"Not so …..Achoo…….good," Piper said weakly, "I think that the cold is getting worse, and Finn's music isn't helping my headache any. Tell him that as soon as I'm better I will make sure that he regrets even thinking about putting that nail-biting music on."

"Yeah, I'll make sure he knows that." Aerrow laughed. Before he left, Aerrow walked over to Piper and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Piper blushed madly as Aerrow left her room. He had never done that before, he always kept his emotions under control because of the fact that he was a Sky Knight. She reached up and touched that spot where Aerrow had kissed her. Piper couldn't believe that maybe, just maybe, he felt the same way about her as she did him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**A couple of days later….**

Piper wasn't sick anymore, but she was now depressed. Aerrow had acted like nothing had happened between the two of them and she could help but fell like he did just because she was sick.

"Piper, are you okay?" Finn asked as he looked at her stare at the maps and charts but not really see them.

"Huh?...Oh I'm fine Finn."

"No your not, you have been acting this way ever since Stork deemed you well enough to leave your room." Finn said tiring to lighten the mood on the bridge. Stork stared at him like he had gone crazy, and in Stork's mind he had, then went back to piloting the Condor.

Piper was glad that it was only those three on the bridge at the moment. Aerrow and Junko had gone to do portal of the terra that they where currently on. She sighed and gave in to Finn's question and told him about the kiss that Aerrow had given her. Finn stared at her after she had told him about what had happened. Stork had heard, too.

"You guys can't tell him that I told you. I don't know how he will react to that or if he would even care. If he didn't care then I don't think I would be able to live here on the Condor seeing him everyday." Piper confessed to the two other Storm Hawks. She leaned against the table and let out a silent tear.

Finn couldn't take it anymore and walked up to her and gave her the biggest hug that he had ever given her. Aerrow had just walked in to see Piper hug him back. He looked at them with an angered expression on his face. Pipers back was facing him with Finn looking straight at Aerrow. He gulped because he knew that he would be hurting later.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sorry it is so short but I kind of ran out of ideas and wanted to get this posted. Tell me if you want me to continue this or not.


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter is up. I hope everyone likes it. I don't own Storm Hawks, sadly.

Aerrow's Jealousy

* * *

Finn's back hit the wall of the hanger as Aerrow held the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell happened while I was gone?" Aerrow whispered into Finn's ear with anger dripping from his voice, "What did you tell her? I trusted you enough to be able to keep a secret for me and not tell Piper."

"It's not what I told her but more like what she told me. Come on man, you have to give her some kind of acknowledgment that the kiss meant more then just get better soon. She said that if the kiss really meant nothing to you then she doesn't think that she can stay on the Condor with us, seeing you everyday." Finn said hastily before he realized what he had said, "Shit, I promised her that I wouldn't tell you that."

Aerrow let go of Finn and sat down on his skimmer with his head in his hands. He had calmed down at Finn's words because he took them as Piper wanted more then just being friends. "How and I going to do this Finn, it took so much courage to even give Piper that kiss. It's easier to face the Dark Ace then to face Piper."

"Hey maybe what you need to boost your courage is a trip to Tropica! It may just be what you need, I mean come on your on a beach instead of on the Condor. The atmosphere is totally different!!!"

Aerrow looked a Finn with disbelief and said, "You know I think that is the best plan you have ever come up with Finn."

"Set course to Tropica! We are in need of a break." Aerrow said as he walked on to the bridge. Junko smiled and hollered what sounded like 'yes' then ran off with Finn to get ready while Piper walked off seeing as Stork didn't need directions to get to the terra.

Aerrow looked after her as she walked past him, he couldn't help but notice how her hips swayed. He shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts that started to come into his head before he started off to his room to get ready himself.

As the condor landed on Tropica, Piper came walking out of her room with a baggy t-shirt and lose fitting knit pants on. Finn and Aerrow looked at her with a funny look when she passed by them in the hanger, like she was mad for wearing that to the beach. "Umm….Piper aren't you going to wear a swimsuit to the beach?" Finn asked because Aerrow couldn't seem to summon the courage to say anything.

"Who said I wasn't?" Piper asked as she gave the boys a look that made Aerrow's knees weak and made Finn look at her quizzically.

"But I don't see one!"

"Well duh Finn, it's underneath. You really think that I'm going to let you see me in my swimsuit before we get to the beach?"

"Well it couldn't hurt anything, besides Aerrow's already fading courage." Finn muttered more to himself then anyone else. Aerrow heard and hit him on the head while Piper turned around and gave then a quizzical look. In turn, they gave her a forced innocent look that was really hard to pull of for those two.

As soon as the team got to the beach they set up their stuff and the guys, minus Stork, decided that they were going to go surfing. Stork had stayed on the Condor mutter something about some deadly condition caused by salt water.

Piper watched the guys run off to the waves and then took off her outer clothes so that she just had her swimsuit on. Piper was wearing an emerald green bikini with a halter top. As she lay down to tan, Piper failed to miss the looks she was receiving from the men around her on the beach, but Aerrow didn't.

Aerrow was sitting on his surf board waiting for the perfect wave as he looked up toward the beach. What he saw made his blood broil and a low growl erupt from his throat. There was his girl, yes his girl, lying down on her towel with all of the men on the beach staring at her with lust in their eyes, or so he thought. _How dare they even think about looking at my girl like that! _Aerrow thought as he paddled back to shore.

"Hey were you going Aerrow?" Finn yelled after his red headed leader and one of his best friends. Finn then saw for himself were Aerrow was going as he noticed some random boy walking up to a dozing Piper. "Oh no, this isn't good" he said to Junko who also saw what was going on.

What Aerrow fail to notice was that those looks that the other men where giving her weren't of lust, and if Piper had seen them she would have ran off crying. She knew the looks well. They were the one's that the boys on Tropica always got before they insulted her or made fun of her. Aerrow on the other hand had never seen those looks only what they caused.

"Hey weirdo, go back to wherever you came from and spare us from looking at such an ugly no good girl like you!"

That was all Piper needed to hear to feel the tears well up in her eyes. _Just ignore them; you don't need them to tell you you're pretty. You only need that from Aerrow…Only Aerrow. _Piper sighed as the boys were still calling out insults to her.

Aerrow was walking up the beach to yell at the boys for looking at Piper when he heard the insults that were directed at her. He was about to help her when Harrier walked up and stood in front of Piper and started to yell at the boys.

"How dare you men insult such a beautiful woman that you don't even know!!! As men you should have more sensitivity to a woman's feelings." The boys ran off at these words.

Aerrow couldn't take it. First he was blind to what was happening to Piper, then instead of him coming to her rescue Harrier does! His blood was to the temperature that it could cause third degree burns. Harrier saw Aerrow marching up to were he was still standing by Piper and smiled with glee. "That dear Piper," he started as he pointed at Aerrow, "is where I take my leave."

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's chapter 3. Sorry it took so long but i had a lot of school work. I hope you like this chapter, I have to say I'm not to proud about it.

I don't own Storm Hawks.

Aerrow's Jealousy

* * *

"Pay up merb." Harrier said to a green merb. 

"Here you go $20," the merb said handing Harrier the money and walking back to his pride and joy, the Condor, "it was worth all of it."

* * *

Aerrow stormed up to Piper and opened his mouth as if he was going to yell at her. Only to close it again as Piper came jumping into his arms and buried her face into his chest and let the tears that were threatening to fall go. 

He let his arms wrap around her small waist hesitantly and then when he was sure that Piper wasn't going to pull away, Aerrow tightened his grip on her and brought his chin down to rest on top of Piper's head.

"I'm so sorry Piper, I should have come earlier. I didn't even know what they were saying." Aerrow said with sadness laced in his voice. Piper started hitting his chest with her fists.

"What kind of leader doesn't know when one of his teammates is in pain? What kind!!"

"Piper I'm sorry"

At this Piper pulled away and opened her mouth to yell at Aerrow but was cut off by his lips meeting hers. She was shocked, yes she loved him and had wanted this, but Piper felt as if the only reason that the man of her dreams was kissing her was to shut her up.

Aerrow soon broke the kiss when he realized that Piper wasn't kissing him back. He looked into her eyes and saw her pleading him silently to tell her what that was all about. "Piper I'm…….I……." Aerrow started but was cut off when he noticed a look of sad realization in his love's orange eyes.

"It's okay Aerrow, I understand. You're sorry. That kiss was only meant to stop me from yelling at you." Piper said as she turned around and started to walk away to the Condor.

"I love you." Aerrow whispered to himself when Piper was out of hearing distance. He turned around and started back to where Finn and Junko sat waiting for him.

Piper walked into her room and shut the door behind her, sliding down it to sit on the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her arms. "It's not like that kiss meant anything. He would never love an ugly girl like me. He would rather pick Starling over me any day." Piper then let the rest of her tears fall and cried herself to sleep. 

It had been a long day and all Aerrow wanted to do was go and find Piper so that he could apologize for what had happened at the beach. _I didn't mean to be so rash; she probably hates me now _Aerrow thought. As he stopped in front of her door, Aerrow could hear her crying and decided that then might not be the best time to talk to her._ I'll give her a little time._

The next morning everyone with the exception of Piper was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, or at lease trying to between laughing at Finn. "Hey guys, where's Piper?" Junko asked.

Aerrow immediately got up and walked to Piper's room. Finn, Junko, and Stork looked after him then at each other. "Did I say something wrong?" Junko asked confused.

"No, I think you said something right." Finn answered.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!" Piper screamed Aerrow knocked on her door. She had come to terms last night. She didn't want to see Aerrow anymore in fear of him telling her that she was right and the kiss meant nothing at all but to stop her yelling. So, at that very moment, Piper was packing her stuff and planning on how to tell the person that she didn't want to see that she was leaving for good.

Aerrow was about to knock again when the door opened to revile a very clam looking Piper, but one look at her eyes reviled the emotional turmoil within her. As calmly as she possibly could Piper looked at Aerrow and said "I'm leaving."

* * *

Please send me a review!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow. I haven't updated in a long time. I'm so sorry. My school work has gotten me tied up pretty tight so I really haven't had time to write up more chapters. This is going to be the last chapter of this story. Hope you've enjoyed my story.

I don't own Storm Hawks.

* * *

Aerrow's eyes opened as wide as they possibly could when Piper shut her door. _I can't let her go. If she leaves then she could become some other guy's girl. She may not even be treated with respect, just a trophy girlfriend. I have to keep her here, not only for her sake, but for mine also_ he thought wildly. "Finn, get your ass down here now!" Aerrow yelled.

"Dude, what is it?" Finn asked as soon as he got to Aerrow.

"Piper's leaving."

"So?"

"We are going to stop her."

"Fine. Wait. We, as in you and me?" Finn whined.

"No, me and my imaginary friend."

"Oh, okay have fun with that!" Finn said and started to walk away but was stop when Aerrow grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Yes you and me Finn! Now come on."

* * *

An hour later…

"Hello!!! Finn! Get me out of here!!!" Piper yelled from the room that Aerrow and Finn had locked her in. Piper looked around and decided that it Aerrow's room she was in, so she knew that she was still on the Condor. The only other thing she knew was that Finn was outside the door. She sighed and asked tiredly "Finn can I please come out now?"

Finn's head poked out from behind the door and the look on his face almost made Piper start laughing, almost. "I can't do that Piper, orders from the sky knight. This is the only way he could thing of to keep you from leaving."

"Locking me up in his room? Has Aerrow gone mad?"

"Stork deemed him a madman if that counts for anything."

Piper sat down on Aerrow's bed and gave the floor a glare that could kill. Finn walked all the way into the room and sat down next to her. "Okay, so I promised Aerrow I wouldn't tell you this but I hate be stuck in the middle and this whole thing tearing apart our team. So I'm going to tell you and get it out there." Finn started

"Okay" Piper said unsure of what Finn was about to say.

"Aerrow loves you Piper. That kiss he gave you when you where sick meant a lot to him." Finn stated and then looked a Piper. She was spaced out, her eyes cast down to the floor and glazed over, a hand reaching up and touching her lips softly. Finn felt sorry for the girl, she had gone though so much and now is going though even more.

"Finn, leave us." Finn looked up to see Aerrow leaning against the doorframe with a scowl on his face. That look told Finn that Aerrow had heard what he told Piper.

Piper had also looked up when Aerrow spoke. What she saw made her want to cry again. It was the same look that Aerrow had given her at the beach before she had jumped into his arms crying. It scared her.

Finn got up to leave and stop before he passed Aerrow. "Dude, just tell her." At that Finn left the room shutting the door behind him.

As the door shut, Piper cast her eyes back to the floor. Aerrow walked over to her and took the seat next to her that Finn had been in not too long ago. He looked at her and noticed a tear in her eye. Aerrow cupped her cheek with his hand and made her look at him, with his thumb her brushed away the tear in that was threatening to fall.

"What Finn said is true. It took all of my courage to give you that first kiss, even if it was on the forehead. Every time some guy would look at you I would get so mad. I felt, no, I feel that the only one who should be by your side is me." Aerrow said hoping that she would understand everything he just said because he sure didn't.

Piper would have looked him in the eye if she could only bring herself to do so. She kept her eyes looking down, she still couldn't bring herself to look at the one person that could make or break her world. The only thing she was able to do was listen to Aerrow as he spilled his heart out to her.

"Piper, that kiss on the beach it wasn't meant to make you shut up. It's just…I don't know."

"Aerrow, I don't know what to think anymore. You've confused me, pissed me off, comforted me, and have made me feel like the best girl in all of Atmos. I don't know what to think." Tears started to run down Piper's face as she said this. Aerrow couldn't take it anymore; the fact that he was the one that had made her cry crushed him. He brought his other hand up to her face and then slowly pulled her face toward his.

Before Piper knew what was happening, she felt the familiar feel of Aerrow's lips on hers. It comforted her right away, but made the tears fall faster and harder. Piper broke the kiss and buried her head into Aerrow's chest sobbing. Aerrow wrapped his arms around her waist loosely and rested him head on top of hers.

"Aerrow, if that kiss was to stop my crying then it didn't work." Piper stated with her voice muffed by Aerrow's chest.

"It wasn't. It was to make everything better or at least my apology to you." Piper smiled into Aerrow's chest at these words. Her hands found their way around Aerrow's waist as she made herself a little more comfy. Aerrow noticed Piper's change in position and decided that lying down might be better. So, Aerrow slowly laid back and pulled Piper on top of him.

"Aerrow! What are you doing?" Piper squeaked.

"Just getting comfy, Piper." Aerrow smirked. He was relived when Piper laid her head back down and her eyes shut. Soon she was asleep with Aerrow holding her tightly to him. Before Aerrow drifted off to sleep he silently whispered "I love you with all of my heart Piper, even though my jealousy."

* * *

I'm done!! Please Reveiw!


End file.
